the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia meets Alice and Hen
A few days ago, Ophelia Fleck needed food. She had been thrown out of many abandoned houses and bars in the area, but something that bar was Ophelia feel at home. The name of the bar or tavern was the fluffy duckling (reference), and had a terrible look and the same great time. These days that Ophelia was in the tavern waiting to receive food, she ended up being mistaken for a man, since his clothes were baggy and his messy hair. The man who served drinks to all said holding her by the arm: '- This man will be able to win the fight with Cavendish!' '' Wait, this man? And since I am a man??? '' - he thought Ophelia looking at the man holding pitchers of beer in their hands. The tavern was something unusual: wrestling. Twice a week, the best men gathered to fight for money and beer kegs. The winner received a prize, wine, food and ten pounds by fight. Ophelia did not refuse to fight. If she was there, she had to do something. She took a sip of beer and told the man, '- that the fight start' Punches and screams were heard. some men say: '- I bet ten pounds on the boy!' '- I bet twenty in Cavendish!' '' - The boy won! '' - Shouted the man with the drinks. The other two drunks who talked were shocked. Mattias Mortensen was in the tavern background, still with his psychiatrist appearance and no William Nortwood, drinking a beer and flipping a coin for it. As Ophelia had won? Intelligence and synesthesia. She smiled pleased and said with a broken nose and some bloodstains running down the body, '- I won Cavendish, and I guarantee you win all!' All laughed and shouted surprised, until the man with the drinks said, '- What's your name kid' Ophelia thought for a moment and replied, '- Ham ... Anthony.' '- Hail Tony for victory!' The man then said before she left: '- Here is the combined Tony. All they earn, receive wine and bread on the house. Come twice a week and earn more as these. ' '- Okay, goodbye sir.' - Said Ophelia taking the 'prize' and walking away. Thus for a month, until the tavern was closed. Closed because Cavendish found dead. Who killed him? Mattias Mortensen. Mattias had killed Cavendish in excess of madness. Ophelia Fleck had no where else to go or stay. I was hungry and cold. He had stolen a lot, but no food. She was desperate. He had entered the Society to steal several times. She sat in front of the sidewalk to the Company, held Parker in his hands and said, '- It seems that the night will not be good today Parker. Without food or water and without a home. ' Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice was just leaving the society to gather some supplies when she sees a figure sitting on the steps of the society.* Hello? DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia blinks slowly and said: '- Hello.' Hyde without a Jekyll: Do you need something? *She eyes the stranger curiously but wearily.* DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked up and told her looking with yours gray eyes: '- I'm just hungry and tired...and... - Ophelia felt the wind hitting his arms: '- And with cold.' Hyde without a Jekyll: I can tell you sitting on the steps won't help with any of those things. I suggest you go home. *She crossed her arms.* DeathMurder_JH: '- Well, I'd love to... but I'm not have a home.' - Ophelia said sadly. Hyde without a Jekyll: You don't? Where have you been staying then? *She remembers her own time on the streets, living on roof tops and in abandon buildings. * DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia sighed and said to Alice: '- I live on the streets. But I have lived from mental hospitals to orphanages... And you?' Hyde without a Jekyll: *She sighed, No harm in telling her this, I guess. and the girl plopped down next to Ophelia. * Well, I lived on the streets too for a long time. You know how it is, moving from rooftop to abandoned building to rooftop. ...But now I live here. *She gestures to the Society behind her.* DeathMurder_JH: '- Seems to be warm and cozy! I would like to live there. ' - Ophelia remembered when he entered the Society to steal. He sighed to himself and said: '- Or maybe not. It is difficult to be accepted as I really am. Besides... I just want a home, food and someone to give me attention. Is it much to ask?!' - She asked looking at Alice. Hyde without a Jekyll: No...It's not too much to ask, but it's not my place to say where you can live. This place, *she nods to the Society*, holds scientists and...a certain kind of people. Even if I were to say you could live here, it may not necessarily be well received by our managers and founders. DeathMurder_JH: '- Are you calling me a thief?' - Asks Ophelia crossing his arms and making an angry face. Ophelia at that moment, had just stolen a coin bag of a man who went by the street. She coughed a lot and wiped his nose with the sleeve of the shirt. The cold and hunger made her very sick. Hyde without a Jekyll: I'm not calling you a thief...*The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, and even if it did this wasn't Alice's place to judge Ophelia's actions. It wasn't very long ago that Alice was where this girl is now cold, hungry, alone.* Do you have money? I can take to you a trusted doctor for that cough. DeathMurder_JH: '- No... I unfortunately do not have money... I'm bankrupt and homeless...' - Ophelia looked down and gave a sigh of sadness. '- Moreover, Parker is getting weak.' - She pointed to the robotic dog. '- It is powered parts and old gears. Can you help me fix it? ' Hyde without a Jekyll: *She looks down at the robot dog.* I cannot but I know someone who could fix it. But you might owe them... *Alice thinks for a minute.* I guess you could work off any debt you rack up and in return I might be able to convince Mz. Hyde and Lanyon to give you a room. DeathMurder_JH: '- A room?!' - Ophelia asked curious. '- In Society?' For a moment, Ophelia felt bad, as before, she wanted to parts for Parker, parts stolen from gadgetry of the Society. Hyde without a Jekyll: Probably...I mean I'll have to talk to Mz. Hyde about it and you'll have to work for it, but I'm sure she'll let you in. We may even be able to have a doctor look at that cough you've got! DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia remembered the conversation he had when he entered the Society for steal some books and said to her. '- No I do not want a room. Not a doctor. I'm great. Perfectly fine. A bit tired and with cold and... - she coughed and continued with a weak voice: '- Pneumonia.' she put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Your breathing was slow and fails. Hyde without a Jekyll: Pneumonia is the opposite of fine!--*Alice stops yelling when she sees that Ophelia isn't moving anymore.* H-Hey?! You ok there? *She places a hand on Ophelia's back and gently shakes her.* DeathMurder_JH: - No... I do not feel very... well. ' - She lost consciousness and fell to the ground. She was hot and with fever. Ophelia was terribly sick. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice swore under her breath.* Stay awake! Help's coming! *She dragged Ophelia's body to the doors of the Society, kicking them open she yelled.* HEN!! LEZO!! HELP!!! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen )' ( Down the stairs he jogs, giant black bag in hand. )' What do we have this time? Obtained From From the bar to the streets Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER